


Pudding

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: "Why is it Junhwan but never something like HwanJun or even JinHoe?"Jinhwan looked up (at the moving mountain that is his boyfriend) with an expression that probably said 'what the absolute shit' as the younger averted his gaze, suddenly feeling silly about the question."Well I'm glad you found out how dumb that question sounded like" Jinhwan tattled at the younger.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> I apologize in advance for the moving mountain joke i know we're all sick of it 🙈
> 
> Happy Junhwan day hope I'm not too late for it 🙇
> 
> A gift to my hwanic moots <3 sorry it's terrible but it's the thought that counts right?
> 
> I've been on a writing slump so this was an effort to try and get back to it. Hopefully it works!
> 
> As usual, english isn't my first language limited grammar blah blah blah enjoy (or not).

"Why is it Junhwan but never something like HwanJun or even JinHoe?"

Jinhwan looked up (at the moving mountain that is his boyfriend) with an expression that probably said 'what the absolute shit' as the younger averted his gaze, suddenly feeling silly about the question. 

"Well I'm glad you found out how dumb that question sounded like" Jinhwan tattled at the younger as he took a particularly long sip from the salted caramel boba tea he ordered.

He have found out on Twitter that fans celebrate June 1 as some sort of holiday for the KJH ship. He thought it was rather cute, really, that syllables from their names could sound like a specific date.

Junhoe in particular, has been thinking about it nonstop, if Jinhwan being able to siphon a 3rd from his own cookies and cream milk tea was any indicator. 

"You know that's not what i meant." Junhoe sighed as he brought his lips to drink from his unsuspectingly lighter beverage, the café they were at playing one of their ballad tracks had brought out the deep thinker that he was. "It just feels like they put me first before you."

A fair assumption, Jinhwan thought. If Twitter had proven anything to him, it was not everyone truly loved all seven of them equally.

"...And it made me think about our relationship" Junhoe continued "You take care of me a lot, but sometimes I feel like I don't get to play the game that often."

Jinhwan frowned at the way the younger was thinking. It was his duty as both the eldest and his boyfriend to be taking care of him.

But if the younger was talking about sex, he could see how that could happen. Jinhwan has been giving him more lately than the younger was able to reciprocate. That included quick blowjobs prompted by the elder in the shower before and after dance practice or a handjob at the backstage restroom to ease some nerves. Most of the time, the favor would be left unreturned, but he didn't mind since he enjoyed touching Junhoe than getting his own release much more than he would like to admit.

"I'm sorry, It seems I've been a bit selfish lately." Jinhwan apologized sincerely, slightly embarassed by the realization.

"It's okay, I understand that we've been a bit too busy anyways." Junhoe replied with a gummy smile that made Jinhwan's heart do backflips.

"How about I make it up to you tomorrow... June 1?" the smaller man offered as he forked on the cinnamon roll they shared "You could have your way with me, and I'll do anything you ask of me."

Junhoe finished the last of his drink as he contemplated on the offer, looking down at the table with arms crossed as he half-seriously thought of what to do. Of course he would say yes, he just didn't have a plan on what to do yet. Just fucking him raw wouldn't be the way to do it.

Opening his eyes, he saw tiny feet outstretched and pattering to the beat of their song being played, noticing the Vans sneakers that fit the mathyung loosely even with the laces tied like second skin to him, which was borrowed from Hanbin.

And suddenly, he was struck with an idea.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

This just felt like punishment to him.

He understands that Junhoe wants to have his way with him, but being handcuffed had him rethinking all of this.

But he was a man of his word, he had to own up to it or else his "namja" tweet would be for naught.

"D-don't these things need a safeword?" Jinhwan stuttered feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement on the situation.

Junhoe pouted at that. "I promise, I'm not gonna whip you or drip candle wax on you like Donghyuk does with Jiwon hyung." he stated as he brought a hand to stroke through the smaller's hair, trying to calm him down.

He didn't want this to be punishment, but maybe limiting his hyung's touching must have been one to him.

"I'm glad I drew the line at blindfolds." Junhoe teased lightheartedly as he looked at the bound man on his bed.

"Seeing your face really helps me you know? No matter what expression you make." Jinhwan also teased, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Then let's get started shall we?" Junhoe smirked as he sealed the deal with a kiss.

Jinhwan closed his eyes as he was at his lover's mercy, giving back the best he can as he tugged on his hands, wanting to hold Junhoe and pull at his hair to deepen the kiss, but alas, the bite of the metal cuff reminded him of their dynamic.

Once Junhoe had pulled away, he admired the elder's glazed dark orbs, with shiny pink lips as he brought a thumb to tease at his cupid's bow, before allowing Jinhwan to take it in him, letting him suckle on it a bit.

"Feeling good?" Junhoe asked him.

"Yes." Jinhwan replied a little breathlessly, they hadn't even gotten naked, and yet it's effects are already showing in the way his crotch feels a little bit tighter.

Junhoe pulled his hand back to brush atop the smaller's head once more, ruffling his hair affectionately as Jinhwan sighed, content.

Moving on, Junhoe brought his hand down to cup his cheek, before slowly sliding down to his neck, leaving little sparks of pleasure that made the man below him purr like a cat.

Reaching his chest, Junhoe began to unbutton the silk top he had worn, slowly exposing flawless, milky white skin that seemed to glow in the orange light of his room.

As soon as the cloth parted, the younger laid a hand on Jinhwan's left chest, feeling his heart thump on his palm as he moved it so his thumb could tease a nipple, the nub already hard and perked up as he made his fingers dance around his teat. Using his other hand, he made it travel down the expanse of the elder's stomach, feeling some definition of their workout together bearing fruit.

Jinhwan drew a sharp breath at Junhoe's ministrations. It felt awkward and too slow but incredibly sexy at the same time, the tent in his shorts pitching up higher as he moaned weakly to urge the younger on.

Junhoe took his sweet time, trying to draw this out as long as he possibly could. He wasn't sure if he was doing the 'worship' thing right, but he found it intriguing to see that there was more to sex than just cock and a hole to fill.

Speaking of cock...

Junhoe's eyes moved to the bulge Jinhwan was sporting, the dark fabric hiding his hyung's excitement. Bringing a hand down to touch it, the older moaned deliciously as it became evident to the taller man how turned on he had become.

He fondled with it a bit, tracing the shape of it through it's silk prison before thinking enough is enough, hooking his fingers on the waistband before pulling it down with the underwear in one fell swoop, making the cock spring free from it's confines.

He loved it when Jinhwan looked like this, so candidly beautiful even if he hadn't shaved much. The little mustache he was sporting, his armpit hair left to grow long enough to peak out of the sleeves during their break, and his pubes unshaven and dark. It delighted the younger at how manly and sexy it was on him. It was a look only he was allowed to see, to enjoy all for himself.

Admiring Jinhwan's dick made Junhoe realize why he was gay in the first place. It was pretty when flaccid and rather intimidating once erect. It was no joke that between all of them, the eldest was the most well-endowed. He brought his thumb to trace the thick vein facing him as he gently wrapped his hand around it, giving it an experimental squeeze making the smaller man gasp lewdly.

"Junhoe please," Jinhwan begged as he wiggled in his restraints, wanting more, and wanting to give back, because as much as the younger wanted to make this about him, he really ached to feel the other's body. "Let me touch you too."

"After I'm done with you, I promise." Junhoe stated as he collected the slick gathering at the tip of Jinhwan's cock before spreading it all over the head, lubricating a bit as he began to pump it slowly, enjoying how heavy and pulsating it felt in his hand.

Jinhwan closed his eyes shut and breathed deeply as Junhoe had begun to pleasure him in earnest, not bothering to silence himself at the dead of night just so the younger knows how good he's feeling. He could probably cum like this, given a handjob by one of the most handsome person on earth wouldn't be so bad.

Until he felt a tongue lick at his cockhead, and it took him all of his being not to blow his load right then and there.

Jinhwan opened his eyes to look at the younger, who had his eyes on him as well as he sank deeper, nose soon tickled by the curly hairs that sprouted from his pelvis.

Junhoe tried to maintain his gag reflex as he deepthroated Jinhwan, enjoying the intense, lustful gaze the latter held who then threw his head back as Junhoe tongued at the slit and perineum. The younger's hands have found purchase on his hyung's thighs, smoothing over them and keeping them apart so Jinhwan wouldn't close them due to the stimulation.

He wasn't gonna last long, as he felt his cock finally hit the back of Junhoe's throat, he felt his balls tighten and wasn't able to warn the younger as he began to cum, taking form of three powerful shots as Junhoe did not bother to remove himself, riding through his hyung's orgasm.

Jinhwan managed to chuckle at the grimace the younger had. "Sorry I wasn't able to warn you" he said in between breaths and another gasp from overstimulation as Junhoe lapped at the stray droplet leftover at the slit. "Now let me make it up to you?"

Junhoe sighed affectionately as he shook his head, even through the afterglow, Jinhwan was still eager to please. "Fine, how do you want me?" he asked as he unbound the smaller from the handcuffs.

Jinhwan felt relief in his wrists as he rubbed on them lightly to ease the bite from the metal when he struggled on it. "I want my baby on my lap as I make him feel good."

Junhoe nodded as he stripped off the white shirt he still had on and was about to do the same with his pants when Jinhwan stopped him.

"Let me" the smaller man argued as Junhoe let his hyung do the same to him, stripping him naked in one go, admiring the younger's physique that he enjoyed holding in his hands.

Getting them situated in the position Jinhwan liked, the elder hugged him tightly as he was face to face with the younger's muscular back, feeling a bit giddy at the position they had.

Junhoe closed his eyes, he too liked this position, as Jinhwan began kissing that sensitive spot at the back of his neck as the smaller man's hands roamed the plains of his body. That included fingers tweaking at his nipples, those same fingers stroking along the valleys of his well-defined abs, and a hand stroking at his cock, making sure to cup his balls just like he did to himself. Moments later, he was spilling onto Jinhwan's hand.

"Happy?" Junhoe questioned as his still pumped his cock, trying to milk him dry as his dick still managed to shoot one last shot.

"Yes, thank you." Jinhwan replied cheekily as he wiped the semen on Junhoe's chest, making them both laugh at how gross they were as they untangled from each other. "Now join me for a soak on the tub?"

"You practically made me say yes with this!" Junhoe exclaimed heartily as he gestured to the cum drying on him, taking the offered hand by his hyung, letting him lead the way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching until the end!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and maybe a comment if you hated it. Thank you and take care!


End file.
